


Purple

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Colors, First Kiss, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet, Sweet, data's glow, mood rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Based on tumblr's @mostly-natm 's art, where Data's glow is basically a mood ring that shows off colors to represent what he is feeling.Only Geordi can see them, obviously.
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 10
Kudos: 116





	Purple

When they first met, Geordi was amazed by how beautiful Data looked to him. He immediately knew he was a different type of life form, since no one else Geordi had ever seen with his visor ever shone or had an aura around them, but Data did, and it was almost breathtaking. When he talked to Riker, Beverly, or any other crew member, they knew he was different, an android, due to his manner of speaking, his white skin and glowing yellow eyes. But Geordi could see none of that, all he saw was a glow that surrounded him, making him look like a true angel.

As their friendship developed and they spent more and more time together, the glow became an afterthought. As with characteristics you get used with seeing, it became to Geordi just another part of Data's self, another characteristic that made him unique. But it didn't stand out anymore. The glow was yellow and greenish, due to the waves Data's body emitted, and he grew used with seeing those around his best friend as a part, an extension of him.

The glow, however, turned into something to be taken in consideration again, after a few years they had served together. For the most part, it was yellow with some green-ish splashes, but sometimes, just rarely and usually lasting less than a second, new splashes of color seemed to join the usual ones.

It was an afterthought to Geordi, making him believe it was just a function Data was doing at the time that would change his waves. But it became more noticeable after an incident with Spot.

Data did care about that cat like nothing and no one else. Geordi was even bold enough to say Data loved her to pieces, even though he assured him he did not, because he had no feelings. Nothing could convince Geordi of that though, and his suspicions were confirmed, when after a quite bumpy mission, Spot was lost through the ship.

Data requested to all personal to keep their eyes open for Spot, but she was missing for days, and hope began to seem slim. After such a mission, the probability of Spot being hurt or stuck somewhere was high, and while no one wanted to think about it, maybe for Data's own sake, it was something they had to consider.

"My people have looked through all the extension of the Jeffrey tubes... we found nothing" Geordi said as he reported to Data at the end of the day. Data was working by his terminal, and looked up at Geordi with a single nod.

"Thank you Geordi" he said, and looked back down. Indeed his face showed no emotion, but as Geordi stared at him, he began noticing a kind of blue splash of color showing off from Data's body. It was weird, and it pushed the yellow out, as if it was taking its place. Geordi watched in surprise as the blue color took over the entire glow, surrounding Data with a dark color theme.

"Data are you okay?" he asked, surprised and worried, walking closer to his friend, who looked up at Geordi immediately.

"Yes. I am fine" he said, but his glow was still blue. "Why do you ask?"

"Your glow... it changed color" Geordi said, tilting his head, and Data raised an eyebrow while looking at himself and back at Geordi.

"Interesting. I sense nothing wrong with my inner organs, perhaps there is something wrong with your visor?"

"No, it is perfect, I checked it last morning" he assured, touching Data on the arm and pulling away immediately as from that point, a purple wave emerged. "You are changing all over the place!"

"Did it change again?" Data asked, and Geordi nodded.

"Yeah when I touched you, it changed to purple... what is going on Data?"

"I do not know" he admitted, and looked down at his terminal, searching for a possible reason while Geordi watched as the blue glow turned yellow again, slowly.

"Maybe we should give it a look..."

"I believe we should."

After a long, long research, the closest they came to an answer was a mood swing. Data insisted he did not have emotions, but Geordi insisted it was the only solution to their problem. Assuming they were right, then, Geordi suggested that maybe that was how Data showed feelings.

"It is invisible to everyone, even you, but it's there" Geordi concluded, and Data tilted his head. The yellow turned brighter, and Geordi watched it with curious eyes.

"It does make sense, in a way. A subtle but assuring way of showing that I do have emotions, without overwhelming anyone surrounding me" Data said, looking back at Geordi. "What color is it now?"

"Yellow. It usually is yellow" he said, and the android nodded.

"I see. So whenever I am in the middle of thought process, or just acting normally, the color is yellow. What could have been the cause for my glow to be blue earlier?"

"I think it's because you are sad Spot is missing" Geordi said, and Data looked at him, before giving a slow nod.

"I do miss her."

The glow began changing from yellow to blue again, and Geordi gave him a nod.

"We will find her, don't worry."

With another glance, the blue turned back to yellow, but with a greenish tint to it.

With a lot, and a lot of search, they were able to find Spot hiding underneath a shuttle at the hangar. The security team brought her back to Data's quarters, where he and Geordi were waiting for any news, and she looked fine although a bit dirty and thin. She hadn't eaten for at least a few days, that was quite a lot. Upon seeing Spot again, Data immediately picked her up from the security hands and kissed her head, petting her as she meowed. Geordi saw the yellow glow turn into orange, with some splash of pink, and once Data put Spot down with a bow of food and water, the pink took over and he stared at her.

Geordi smiled to himself, giving a nod.

"You're all pink now" he said, and Data looked at him.

"My glow?"

"Yes."

"Then it must have something to do with how I experience feelings" Data concluded, looking back at Spot as she ate and drank. "I am feeling grateful that she is back."

"I bet."

Geordi didn't really tell anyone about the glowing changing colors, specially because he didn't want Data to be uncomfortable. Although he believed he would not be, Geordi couldn't be sure, since he basically saw a part of the android that even he didn't know of.

But it also gave the engineer quite the advantage when dealing with Data, since he knew how the android felt even if he didn't know.

He noticed how his glow turned red when he was angry or uncomfortable, and pink when he was embarrassed or happy. It was easy to read Data like this, but he still didn't know what the purple meant when Geordi interacted with him. With all their other friends, he either remained yellow, or turned into orange or light blue. But with Geordi it was always purple, and he had never seen Data's glow turn purple when he interacted with anything else.

Geordi was so curious that he searched for answer in color meanings, and around other people without really putting it to words, but he found no answer, so he took the question to Data himself.

"Data... do you know why every time I touch you or we interact, your glow turns purple?" he asked, and Data looked at him from his terminal, watching as Geordi played with Spot, again, his glow began turning purple, and pink.

"Is it an unusual color?" he asked, and Geordi nodded.

"Yeah it only turns purple around me."

"Then maybe you are special in some way" Data suggested, standing up and walking to Geordi, sitting next to him while still watching Spot play by the engineer's feet. "You are my best friend."

"But for friends your colors are usually yellow, or blue. Never purple."

"I have no answer for you Geordi, other than I believe you are special in some way."

Geordi looked at Data, and he was staring right back, his glow completely purple now. He was unsure if Data could feel it, but the tension became high at how close they were, and Geordi was hyper aware of their legs and arms pressed together. His whole vision was purple now. It gave the room a nice tint of color.

They moved closer like weak magnets, slow and not even realizing it, until their noses bopped together and Geordi gasped softly, pulling away and blushing all over the place.

"I-I'm sorry" he whispered, but Data reached out, holding Geordi's face and making him swallow thickly. Then, the android moved forward again, and tilted his head before their lips were touching, and Geordi shut his eyes out of pure bliss.

He could still see behind his eyelids, but it didn't matter.

Purple turned into red and blue, and Geordi felt at peace as they pulled away, lips taking a second before breaking apart. Geordi looked at Data, surprised and completely in bliss, while he looked back at him, blinking slowly.

"What color am I now?" he asked, and Geordi gave him a small chuckle and a shy smile.

"Red and blue."

"I see."

They looked at each other, before they leaned in and kissed again, neither really caring anymore about their surroundings.

They would have to study those colors later.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
